


What about breakfast in bed?

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Breakfast, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sleeping Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Tony just wanted to sleep, but no, he promised Loki that they’ll go out. But at least he can get a breakfast in bed? Apparently not.





	What about breakfast in bed?

“Tony. Tony, wake up.”

He just growled something and turned to his side, not noticing that someone shakes with him. “Anthony, wake up,” repeated men in question.

Billionaire opened his eyes slightly and squinted at the figure standing right next to the bed. Loki was already wearing black jeans and green t-shirt. Like always perfectly ready and combed. He crossed his hands at his chest.

“Well, what?” muttered Tony.

Loki frowned. “‘What?’? You can’t be serious! Did you forget?”

“Eh…” breathed Iron Man, tortured. “It’s early, I’m still sleeping.”

“It’ll be half past nine,” growled mage. “You promised that we’re going out today. For figure skating!”

“Yeah, we’ll go,“ agreed still lying man. “But later.”

The god snorted: “I am not going to wait. There will be many people later, you know that, and I don’t have mood to deal with them. I want to go there and you promised me this.”

“How much would I want,” mumbled billionaire and again closed his eyes. “Speaking of, what about breakfast in bed, darling? Then we can talk about it. If not… I’m going to sleep.”

He happily drawed his blanket closer to his body and sinked to the pillows. He didn’t hear Loki but assumed that he’s somewhere scolding on him, because he felt the door closing.

How fat he go overboard discovered moment later. He didn’t hear Loki re-entered the room, he propably used his magic.

Because Tony Stark have his eyes still closed, he couldn’t see the god’s malicious smile, when Loki started pouring milk from two boxes in his hands down at him.

To make thing worse, scarcely he ran out of milk, he grabbed box with flakes and spilled all the flakes on shivering billionaire.

The man was already sitting on the bed, gasped for breath and burned his lover wit his stare. He didn’t care that the blankets were soaked with milk and everywhere were oat flakes, as well didn’t care that at least half o fit were on him.

Loki just smile dat him innocently: “Your breakfast in bed, darling. Now go take a shower, we’re leaving at ten minutes.”


End file.
